


Runaway Groom

by Nifflersfancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bars and Pubs, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, French!Sirius, Friends AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mentions of homophobia, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Muggle AU, Unplanned Pregnancy, mention of arranged marriages, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflersfancy/pseuds/Nifflersfancy
Summary: [FRIENDS AU]Apparently coming out to his parents as gay mere minutes before his arranged wedding was a bad idea. Sirius then finds his sanctuary in James Potter and his merry band of misfits.





	1. Chapter 1 - And I Just Want A Million Pounds

**Author's Note:**

> THE FRIENDS AU THAT NO ONE ASKED FOR BUT I’VE BEEN WANTING TO DO FOR AGES. Well, kind of… Not really… But a little.

“So what if it didn’t work out between the two of you? There’s plenty of other people out there for you. You’re a great guy, Remus. You’ve just gotta get yourself out there.” James attempted to encourage his friend. James, Remus, their friend Peter and James’ girlfriend, Lily, were all sat at their local bar on a Friday evening. Due to it only being 7pm, it was still in what they called, “pub mode” so it was still early enough that there was just quiet music playing in the background and a reasonable amount of people. When it come to 11am, they would turn the main lights down and turn on the strobe lights, clear all of the tables and chairs out and start blaring the music so that the clubbing could start. They usually left just before then.

“I know but… Oh, you know I hate being single.” Remus sighed, knowing it sounded silly. But he hated being alone. He was a similar to a teaching assistant at a local college and only worked throughout half of the week. He shared his class with another teacher so he worked short hours and didn’t have a lot of marking or planning to do. It left him a lot of down time, which would be perfect for spending with a partner, cuddled up on the sofa or out for drinks with his friends

“Well, you’ve been single for almost two months now, mate, and you’ve been doing just fine.” Peter pointed out as he took a sip of his cider from the bottle, which made Remus cringe slightly. It was seen as the ‘cool’ way to do it but Remus couldn’t stand drinking from bottles or watching others do it. How many grubby hands had touched that bottle before it had even made it to the pub? No, Remus would stick to his clan glass, thank you.

“I know but… Well, you guys can’t judge me, okay? James, you pined for the same girl for like seven years before she finally agreed to go out with you and Pete hasn’t had a girlfriend since he was like 14! That was over ten years ago.” Remus huffed defensively before sighing, realising that he was being unfair. “Look, I’m sorry. I just want to be in a relationship again… Find someone that I can marry and spend the rest of my life with.” Remus had just finished talking when the doors to the bar flung open, catching everyone’s attention as a breathtakingly attractive man walked in the door. 

His jawline and cheekbones could cut glass, his long and slightly curly hair was thrown up in a very wet and messy bun. His skin was pale, although his face was flushed and twisted with worry, his chest heaving as if he had been running. His slim body was covered by a sharp and expensive-looking black suit with an emerald green tie that was wet and stuck to his body and he had a large ring on his finger that Remus could see, even from several tables away, appeared to have some sort of crest on it. Remus wasn’t sure whether he should compare him to a Greek God or a runaway groom from a fairytale.

“And I just want a million pounds!” Peter announced dramatically, although Remus paid no attention to him.

The man’s frantic eyes searched the bar before the met Remus’ and the man did a double take. He licked his lips before blinking, his brows furrowing as if attempting to pull himself together before they moved away and Remus saw relief fill them. He noticed that the other man was now looking at James. No. He was practically running towards James, who had stood up and was staring at the gorgeous man in shock. Remus was only half surprised when James jumped over the small table that they had been gathered around to meet the man halfway, where they collided in a tight hug. As he had gotten closer, Remus also noticed that he appeared to have a black eye blooming.

Words were exchanged as the whole bar freely gaped at the two of them, James rubbing the man’s back and arms as they stood in a half-hug whilst the newcomers spoke quickly, his eyes darting around quickly as if expecting someone to jump out and attack him. A few minutes passed before the man seemingly calmed down and James led him over to their group. The man looked like a deer in headlights as he slowly walked towards them, slightly hunched over.

“Everyone, this is my old friend from school, Sirius. Sirius, you remember Lily.” James began, causing both of them to nod. Lily grinned at Sirius and waved but Sirius could only muster a weak smile and a slight lift of his hand. It was obvious that whatever had happened had been bad. “That’s Peter over there and that’s Remus.” He introduced and a similar thing happened between the three of them. James gently nudged Sirius into a seat and signalled for Peter to move over so they all moved around so that James could sit beside Sirius. James signalled for two more beers from the bartender before turning his attention back to Sirius.

“What happened to you, Black?” Lily questioned, taking a sip of her gin and tonic and leaning forward slightly in her seat. “You just disappeared in our last year… You and your brother, no one knew what happened to you.”

James, Lily and Sirius had all gone to Hogwarts, an expensive private boarding school in Scotland, that was incredibly difficult to get into until your family had a lot of money. Lily was one of the only students to get a full scholarship there, which she had been bullied mercilessly for, but it hadn’t mattered. She was the smartest in her year. Halfway through their last year, Sirius had been pulled out fo a lesson and then when James had looked for him, he hadn’t been able to find him anywhere and then had noticed that all of Sirius’ stuff had been taken from their room. The professors had refused to say why and Sirius’ phone had been cut off and any letters sent to his home had been sent back. 

“My, uh.. Well, my parents took us out of school, cut our phones off and then moved us away. We’ve actually been in France for the last few years.” Sirius confessed, not wanting to go into the full details.

“Why are you so wet? It’s not even raining.” Peter pointed out with a slight frown, glancing to the door as someone else came in and spotting that it was a clear night.

“It’s not raining here but it is in, uh, in France. I got off of the Eurostar and got a taxi straight to James’ parents house… After a bit of fussing, they said that he would be here so I ran here.” Sirius admitted. “I didn’t really know where to go.”

“You look like you’ve just come from a wedding.” Lily observed, eyes shining with curiosity and pity. Sirius didn’t know which one he hated more. 

“Yes, I did. My wedding.” He sighed, rolling his eyes as he heard Lily gasp. “Yes. Apparently coming out to your parents as gay on the day of your arranged marriage is a bad idea.” He scoffed, indicating to his bruised eye. The bartender brought over the beers and Sirius thanked him. “Sorry, can I get a glass, please?” He requested, breathing a sigh of relief as the bartender nodded. Like Remus, he also refused to drink out of bottles.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have thought it would be.” Lily breathed, staring at his black eye. Sirius could tell that they had a thousand questions for him but he wasn’t ready to answer them yet. He was exhausted. His wedding had been only a few hours earlier. He had gone straight from the church to Gare du Nord, where he had boarded on the Eurostar, which had taken him to King’s Cross. He had then gone straight to James’ parents house and then ran to the pub. He felt like he hadn’t slept for weeks due to the stress of the wedding and just hoped that James would be okay with him spending a night or two.

“Look, don’t let me ruin your evening. Carry on as you were.” Sirius encouraged, hoping that they would get the hint that he didn’t want to talk anymore. Thankfully, they did, although they were obviously making a great deal to show that they were still having fun because by the time 10pm rolled around, Sirius and Remus were having to practically drag James, Lily and Peter home. James assured Sirius that they only lived round the corner so they could walk but Sirius was still wearing a damp suit and the night was cold so he was shivering slightly until James decided to throw and arm around his shoulders and slur about how much he missed him.

It took them almost 30 minutes to get them to their flat, a walk which Remus had tiredly told Sirius usually only takes 10 minutes at the very most. After watching James struggle to undo their door, Sirius took his key and let James and Lily in whilst Remus did the same for Peter. It turned out that James and Lily lived in one flat and Peter and Remus lived opposite them. Soon Peter was in as well and it was just Sirius and Remus left alone. Remus hadn’t drank that much, used to being the one to drag the others home.

“Hey, thanks for helping me. Usually I have to drag them all by myself.” Remus said with a nervous chuckle as he stood just outside the doorway to his flat. He watched the shivering man in front of him and felt bad for him but knew that he would be safe, happy and warm with James. That is until they both began to hear loud groaning and constant banging noises.

“Oh, no.” Sirius muttered as he looked at the door, which had been slightly left open so that Sirius could still get in there.

“Are they boning again?” Peter slurred a moment later as he appeared in the doorway, which caused Sirius to chuckle as he looked over at the shorter lad. He laughed again as he saw the Peter had stripped down to his boxers and one luminous pink sock. Sirius couldn’t help but wondering if they were socks that he wore to bed because they were comfortable or if Peter had worn them all day. Were they the last pair he had because he hadn’t done any washing? Or did Peter actually like them? He was stalling as he tried to think of his next move until Remus spoke again.

“Yes, they are, Peter. Now, for goodness sake, brush your teeth and go to bed.” Remus instructed, using his ’teacher voice’ as the others called it. They were all very familiar with the teacher voice. Peter mumbled something but nodded and stumbled away, his socked foot causing him to slip with every step but he didn’t seem to notice. He wasn’t walking straight anyway so it didn’t really matter. “Look, I know it’s a bit forward but you can stay with us tonight if you want to.” Remus offered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he saw Sirius raise a brow. “I mean, we don’t have a guest bedroom like James and Lily do but it just saves you a night of listening to them… Bone as Peter so poetically put it. You’d be on the sofa but you could have a shower and borrow some clothes. Pete snores but we soundproofed his room so you won’t hear it. Tomorrow’s a Sunday and I usually cook breakfast for all of us on a Sunday morning so you could help me with that if you want?” Remus was rambling now and if Sirius’ small grin was anything to go by, Sirius knew it as well.

“I’d like that… Thank you, Remus.” Sirius practically whispered, smiling genuinely for the first time in weeks, maybe months. Hell, maybe even years. A quick shower later, Sirius was sat on the sofa in Remus and Peter’s living room, wearing a pair of Remus’ sweatpants, which were much too large on him, but he had pulled the strings around the waist tighter and that seemed to keep them up. He had also followed a fluffy jumper to wear to warm himself up. He was curled up with a blanket on his lap and a cup of tea in his hand, talking quietly to Remus. They weren’t talking about anything that had the potential to lead onto unpleasant memories. Sirius was telling stories of his memories of James from Hogwarts and Remus was telling similar stories about the shenanigans that James still got up to In recent years. 

Remus was just coming to the end of a story about how James had almost gotten into a fight with an old lady at a fast food joint when he looked up from his mug and over at Sirius, only to notice that the young lad was drifting off. Remus couldn’t help the fond grin on his face as he carefully stood up, placing his own mug on the table before he gently took Sirius’ mug off of him, from where it was dangerously close to falling from his limp fingers and spilling the remaining amount on the tired aristocrat. Sirius’ fingers twitched slightly in response and he let out a long, sleepy sigh but that was it.

Remus then took both mugs to the kitchen and emptied them, rinsing them off and then leaving them on the side to be cleaned properly the next morning before he went back to Sirius. He placed a hand on Sirius’ shoulder and gently nudged him. The young lad seemed to wake slightly and blinked at Remus a couple of times before his eyes merely fluttered shut again. Chuckled fondly, Remus continued to gently nudge and shift him until Sirius got the message and sluggishly moved to lay down, when he then tucked the blankets around Sirius’ warm body. His damp hair was now down from its messy bun and had been combed so was beginning to dry and curl slightly on Sirius’ shoulders. Remus thought he looked absolutely gorgeous, despite his black eye and the fact that the clothes were far too big for him. Remus placed a hand on his arm and gently tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. 

“Goodnight, Sirius.” He murmured before he switched the lamp in the room off and silently retreated to his own bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2 - Listening to Pink Floyd alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets a job, James upsets lily and Remus is in love. Oh, and Peter is just stirring the pot.

"No. No, you're wrong. Elton John is way better. Come on, Still Standing is one of the greatest songs ever. No room for argument." James scoffed as he leaned back in the booth at their usual bar. It was the weekend so they were winding down after a fairly stressful week. Remus had been covering for another professor, on top of his usual classes so had had twice the papers to grade, James was up for a promotion at work so had been working overtime, Lily had bumped into her sister a few days ago and had been feeling shitty ever since, meanwhile Sirius had been on the hunt for a job and Peter had had a pretty tough food critique into the restaurant that he worked out. They were all extremely stressed and could do with a drink.

"You're mad. Absolutely mad. Have you ever even heard Bohemian Rhapsody? It's legendary, everyone knows that song." Remus responded, shaking his head as he put his drink down, having finished it.

"You finished with that, mate?" A familiar voice asked. Remus looked up, a grin lighting up his face as he saw Sirius stood there but his brows furrowed as he took him in. His long hair was up in a messy bun on his head and he was wearing skinny jeans that were deliciously tight on him in all of the right places with a plain black t shirt that had the bars logo on it.

"Pads, what are you doing?" James questioned but Sirius ignored him and picked up the empty glasses and bottles, flashing James a smirk before he returned to the bar. Remus wasn't fooled though. He had seen the flush on his cheeks when he had thought that none of them were looking.

"You’ve been nagging him to get a job. Maybe he actually listened for once.” Peter pointed out, although he was frowning as well.

“Yeah but I meant get a steady job with decent wages, not at a bar a few nights a week.” Sirius was better than that and they all knew it, He had had the finest education from a very young age, had been raised by strict aristocrats, spoke multiple languages and was talented in many different fields. He could get a job in an office somewhere and work his way up within a few months. But he was working here?

“The wages won’t be great but did you see his ass in those jeans? He’ll make twice your wages just in tips.” Lily teased with a smirk, shooting Remus a wink. The taller lad blushed slightly and looked away, shaking his head although eh could not fight his grin. Apparently his feelings for Sirius were fairly obvious.

“Yes, yes, I’m gorgeous. We all know that. What’s the drama?” Sirius drawled as he flopped down into the seat beside Remus, his knees gently nudging Remus’ as he grinned at everyone. He looked a bit worn out but was positively beaming, clearly proud of himself. And Lily was right, he had gotten a lot of compliments and a lot of tips. So much so that they had had to empty the tip jar to stop it from overflowing.

“Where’d you get the jeans, Black?” Lily questioned after rolling her eyes. All of them noticed the innocent look on Sirius’ face that meant anything but.

“Uh, I bought them today.” He said simply, averting his eyes. He was on a break but now wished that he hadn’t taken it just yet so that he could just up and walk away. James raised a brow at Sirius’ answer.

“And you bought them with what money?” James questioned, already knowing the answer.

“Uh, just with a credit card.”

“And who pays for that credit card?”

“Oh, uh… Not sure, really. Could be anyone.” Sirius lied. “I just found it.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you did. Did you happen to find it in your wallet?” James questioned knowingly.

“What was that, Gid? My break’s over? Oh, what a shame. Must be going!” Sirius announced dramatically, standing up quickly. With a quick pat to Remus’ shoulder, Sirius swiftly made his exit, strutting over to the bar. Remus watched as he leaned against it whilst talking to customers, batting his eyelashes and smirking. Remus wasn’t surprised to see another £5 note go into the tip jar.

“It might not be the job you wanted him to get, James, But merlin, he looks in his element.” Remus chuckled. They all watched Sirius for a while long before Remus struck up a conversation again, ignoring the pang in his chest as he watched Sirius flirt with the customers.

\---

“What you straight guys don’t understand is for us girls…” Lily spoke, stopping as she felt a nudge before she continued. “And gay guys, kissing is as important as any part of it.”

“Yeah, right.” Peter scoffed with a laugh, shaking his head. James was the same, leaning back in his chair and playing with the label on the bottle of his drink whilst he shook his head. Remus appeared to be the only one listening. Despite being bisexual, he knew that this also applied to him, seeing as he was attracted to both females and males. He had the good sense to listen. When neither Sirius or Listen laughed, Peter’s brows furrowed. “Are you serious?” He frowned.

“No, he is.” Lily responded immediately, nudging Sirius, who was now sat beside her. They were no longer at the bar but were sat in James, Lily and Sirius’ living room, drinking tea and talking before they would go their separate ways and head to bed. James, Remus and Peter all groaned at the name pun but Sirius and Lily quickly high fived before Sirius picked up where Lily left off.

“Yeah, everything you need to know is in that first kiss.” Sirius nodded, wrapping an arm around Lily’s shoulders. The two of them were squished into an armchair, Lily partly on Sirius’ lap. James, Remus and Peter were all spread out comfortable on James and Lily’s large sofa. But the two in the armchair didn’t seem to mind. Despite how they hadn’t gotten on well in school, the two were thick as thieves now.

“You see, for us…” James began, “Kissing is pretty much just like an opening act, you know?” He raised a brow and looked at Sirius, clearly expecting his best friend to agree with him but Sirius raised a brow back in response in a way that told James that Sirius thought he was an idiot. “It’s like the stand-up comedian that you have to sit through before Pink Floyd comes in.” James attempted to explain but it only gained him ‘The Look’ from both of them.

“Hey, it’s not like we don’t like the comedian.” Peter pointed out. “It’s just, that’s… That’s not why we bought the ticket.” He said, now feeling awkwardly as The Look moved over to him. “The problem is, though, that after the concert’s over, no matter how great the show was, you girls are always looking for the comedian again.” James nodded in agreement.

“He’s right. You know, we’re in the car, we’re fighting traffic. Basically, just trying to stay awake.” James shrugged. Lily and Sirius shared a look. Both James and Peter looked far too proud of their metaphor. Sirius sat up slightly from his slouched position but did not move Lily or remove his arm from around her shoulders. 

“Yeah, well, word of advice -” Sirius began, looking the three of them over before he spoke again. “Bring back the comedian. Otherwise, next time, you’re gonna find yourself sitting at home and listening to them album alone.” He then leaned back and didn’t even need to look over at Lily. He easily met her hand in a high five before getting comfortable again.

“On that note, I think it’s time for bed.” Remus announced, standing up quickly and signalling for the two lads beside him to shut up and do the same. It wasn’t so bad for Peter as he would only go home with Remus but James would have to go to bed with Lily. She surely wouldn’t appreciate the things that James had just said. 

Lily stood up as well and moved to hug Remus, kissing him on the cheek. She then went over to Sirius, who was looking incredibly smug as he still sat in the armchair. She kissed him on the forehead and pointedly walked past James and Peter, going into hers and James’ bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

“Looks like you’ll be listening to Pink Floyd by yourself on the sofa tonight, Jamie.” Sirius winced, although still looked far too smug.

“Bite me, Pads.” James grumbled, although Sirius merely grinned up at him. 

“Come on, trouble. Get up.” Remus spoke fondly as he stood in front of Sirius. The shorter lad whines and held his arms out, causing Remus to roll his eyes. But as usual, he couldn’t resist and took Sirius’ hands, pulling him up onto his feet. They ended up with their chests pressed together, a lot closer than they had ever been before. 

They locked eyes for a few moments and Remus took in the sight of Sirius, so calm, happy and open as he stared back up at Remus. Hearing the door open, Sirius realised that peter was leaving and his lips quirked up slightly before he was back to his energetic and cocky self, grinning and pressing a sloppy kiss to Remus’ cheek. 

“Night, Remus.” He chirped before sidestepping and flouncing off to his room, shutting the door behind him. Unable to fight his grin, Remus turned around but was stopped in his tracks as he saw James standing a few feet away with a teasing grin. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see that.” He practically sung before he also flounced off to Sirius’ room. There was no point in even trying to talk to lily before she had calmed down and they all knew it. 

Chuckling to himself Remus left the flat, shutting the door gently behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages and I’m sorry... I have no excuse, I’m just useless.  
> I’m hoping to get the next chapter out sooner... should I update weekly? Is that normal??? Who knows  
> Let me know what you think (compliment me dammit, I need it)  
> This has not been checked at all so if you spot any mistakes, please feel free to point them out! But be nice about it, I'm fragile. This was written on my phone as well so it isn't great.
> 
> Okay so I uploaded this yesterday evening and wanted to give a quick update!  
> It would see that I have fallen in love with this fic once again so I will probably be updating at some point within the next week and I am super excited for the next chapter! Prepare for fluff, a little bit of angst and everyone's favourite Hufflepuff ruining everything. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3 - Speaking Of Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius finally takes the last step in distancing himself from his parents, Peter snores and James and Lily hog all of the Oreo's. An old flame comes back to ruin everything.

"You can't keep living off of your family's money forever, sweetie." Lily spoke, putting a reassuring hand on Sirius' shoulder. They were all sat around the small dining room in Lily and James' flat, Sirius' credit cards and a pair of scissors on the table in front of them.

"Oh, come on... They're got so much money that they wouldn't even notice." Sirius huffed. 

"Yes but you'll know." James pointed out, sending Sirius a look that the other lad chose to ignore.

"Yes, and I will feel incredibly smug using their money to live the high life. Come on, I could buy an expensive car... You've always wanted a lambo, haven't you, Jamie? Lily, think of all of the presents I could buy you! You’ve always wanted to go to Rome, right? I could send you to Italy! You could see the Colosseum and you could go to that volcano thing that killed everyone that Bastille wrote the song about! Whatever you wanted! I could pay your rent here! Pete, you still want that Pac-Man machine? Remus, think of all of the old books! Come on, you lot, I think we're missing a trick here!" Sirius pointed out, grinning as he saw that he had won his friends over. But Lily was behind him and he didn't realised that she wasn't on board until she felt a dainty hand slap the back of his head and then saw her do the same to the others.

"Stop it! You can't buy our friendship." Lily scolded with a frown, moving round and placing herself gently on James' lap. His arms went around her waist and settled instantly as if they belonged there.

"He can buy mine." Peter grumbled, rubbing the back of his head and mourning the loss of his Pac-Man machine. He had been so close. He wasn't fast enough to dodge Lily slapping him again. "Stop hitting me!" He squeaked. 

"Stop. Sirius needs to do this. Look, Pads..." It was rare for Lily to use his old nickname so it instantly got Sirius' attention and he looked up at her, giving her his full attention but still pouting. "You don't want to live off of their money. Surely it will feel so much more satisfying to be able to say that you did it all by yourself? You don't need them. Now come on." She spoke gently, picking up one of the cards and the pair of scissors, putting them in Sirius' hands.

He reluctantly took them and held the card between the scissors but made no move to actually do it. "Cut. Cut. Cut. Cut. Cut." The others began to chant. so with a wince, Sirius cut the card in half, letting out a shaky chuckle as they all erupted in cheers. Feeling encouraged by their cheers, he quickly cut up the other two and then cut the halves into halves several times until there was just lots of small pieces of plastic. He couldn't have matched them back up if he tried.

"Welcome to the real world!" Remus cheered, clapping Sirius on the shoulder. "It sucks." He chuckled.

—-

Sirius didn't look away from the television until the credits began to roll, and when he did, he noticed that everyone was asleep apart from him, James and Remus. Lily was draped over James' lap, her head tucked into the crook of his neck as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other over her legs with a hand soothingly rubbing her thigh. Meanwhile Peter was spread out across the armchair, snoring loudly. Sirius and Remus were squished together on the same sofa as James and Lily, Sirius' legs over Remus' thighs as he leaned against the arm of the sofa. It was a bit of a squeeze but the comfort of everything feeling so normal and calm made Sirius feel at home. He hadn't really known home before but as he looked around, he realised what it felt like. 

He felt Remus shift, adjusting the blanket that was laid over their waist and looked over to see Remus reaching for the remote.

"Time for bed, I think." James whispered, moving his arm to under Lily's thighs, adjusting her slightly so that he could lift her. He kicked Peter's leg on his way to their bedroom and then nudged their door shut with his foot.

Peter woke with a snort and a flinch, looking around the room with sleepy eyes. "Wha's goin'on?" He mumbled, causing Sirius to chuckle deeply.

"Go to bed, Pete. It's nearly 1am. James and Lily have." Remus instructed with a fond smile, leaning his head back tiredly and taking long sleepy blinks. Clearly too tired to fight, Peter took a moment and then forced himself to stand up, stumbling out of the flat, going into the one opposite. Both men on the sofa laughed softly, seeing that Peter didn't even bother to shut either of the doors.

"Your flat is gonna get broken into one day, I swear." Sirius yawned, shifting slightly so that he was more sat beside Remus, resting his head on his shoulder. Remus shifted slightly as well but settled once he was more comfortable. 

"As long as he replaces everything that's stolen, I don't care. Our fridge is on its last leg anyway.. Been looking for an excuse to get Pete to buy a new one." Sirius didn't even need to look, he could hear the smirk in Remus' voice.

"Everyone thinks you're so bloody innocent and sensible." Sirius scoffed, shaking his head lightly, getting the remote control from the arm of the sofa on James' side and putting Love Actually on on Netflix. They had previously been watching Brooklyn Nine Nine but seeing how some of them had fallen asleep, they would probably have to repeat the last few episodes so that they were all caught up.

"Those poor, naive bastards." Remus tutted. "Hey, James and Lily had Oreo's. Speaking of bastards." He frowned, reaching over and picking up the box that had previously been hidden.

"Ooh, can I have one?" Sirius questioned, looking over at the box.

"There's only one left." Remus frowned as he pulled the last oreo out. 

"You have it." They both said at the same time before they both let out nervous chuckles.

“Hey, we’ll split it.” Always the voice of reason, Remus said as he split it in half. He gave Sirius the half that had the most cream in it, knowing that the ex aristocrat had never had Oreo's up until recently and loved them but didn’t like the cookie as much as he did the cream.

“Thanks.” Sirius murmured with a soft smile, taking his half from Remus and taking a small bite out of it, wanting to savour it. “So what’s your deal, Remus?”

“My deal?” Remus questioned, frowning it confusion and tilting his head so that he got a better view of Sirius’ face. The other lad was looking right back up at him. “What do you mean?”

“That sounded bad.” Sirius winced as he realised how Remus had taken his words. “I just… Look, you’re wonderful. You’re smart, funny, gorgeous, kind… You’re just.. Well, you’re perfect. I… I don’t understand why you’re single.” Sirius confessed, although he could no longer look Remus in the eye. It was word vomit. He didn’t know where the question had even come from but once he had started he couldn’t stop.

 

“Well, I… My last girlfriend, she-” Remus began but was cut off by a familiar voice speaking from the doorway.

“She what, Remus?” Both of them turned quickly at the new voice and Remus tensed upon seeing his ex girlfriend stood there.

“I told you not to come back here, Nymphadora.” Remus spoke, voice cold. Sirius almost flinched at it, completely taken by surprise at how it sounded. He didn’t even think that Remus was capable of sounding like that.

“I needed to talk to you and none of my calls would go through. It’s urgent.” She said, voice now sounding pleading but Remus didn’t even soften slightly.

“I blocked your phone number after you cheated on me with one of my students.” Remus and Tonks had been together for nearly two years when Remus found out about Tonks and Fleur, one of his students. That had been over two months since Sirius had showed up and in the three weeks spent with him, Remus almost felt whole again. But here Tonks was again, tearing his heart in two again. Although by the looks of things, Tonks had put on a bit of weight. He felt slightly smug about it, although he knew it was unfair.

“Please, I need to talk to you in private.” She practically begged. Sirius shifted to stand so that Remus and the strange purple-haired woman could be alone but Remus put a hand on his knee to stop him. Sirius couldn’t possibly deny that.

“I don’t want to hear it, Tonks. Get out.” He spoke slowly, clearly losing his patience.

“Remus, I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS TOO EXCITED TO WAIT TO POST THIS.  
> Let me know what you guys think!  
> Comment, leave kudos and whatever else it is that you do! Also, follow me on tumblr because sometimes I write previews or give hints about what's going to happen! My username is nifflersfancy
> 
> As usual, this has not been spell checked or anything so if you notice any mistakes then please let me know nicely. If you're mean, I may cry. So let's not be dicks.


	4. Chapter 4 - Like I Would Grace Your Brothel With My Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks is definitely pregnant, Peter misses Tonks, James is a cockblock, Remus is a peacemaker and Sirius is pissing Fleur off in French. Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Fleur hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time.

“P-Pregnant?” Remus stuttered out. “You can’t be pregnant, we… We used a condom. Every time.” 

“Well, you know, contraceptives aren’t always effective.” Tonk responded, seeming far too calm about this.

“How long have you know that you were pregnant?” Sirius questioned with a frown. He knew that Remus had been single at least since he had gotten there so that would make her a few months pregnant. Had this woman known for a while or had she only recently found it? 

“No one asked you, pretty boy. Nose out.” Tonks scoffed, rolling her eyes, which was not helping the situation at all. Sirius glared fiercely at her but she didn’t seem bothered. Sirius hardly seemed threatening. He had on one of Remus’ jumpers, which was much too large on him with a pair of shorts.

His left thigh was currently wrapped up in clingfilm looking like a smudge of ink. He had gotten his first tattoo that day with his first weeks paycheck. He had managed to start working at the bar just in time to make the cut for a weeks worth of pay. The pay hadn’t been great but the tips had definitely made up for it.

He had booked in for a tattoo right away and now adored it. It was a large stag in black and white with hazel eyes. It had only felt right that his first tattoo was a dedication to his best mate. James had gotten a smaller one, although it was no less impressive. He had gotten a starry sky with the Sirius constellation on his ribs. Sirius had plans for several more. He already had two appointments booked. One for touch-ups on his stag and then another tattoo booked.

“Prettier than you.” Sirius scoffed, flipping his hair over his shoulder as he pointedly placed his hand on top of Remus’. It didn’t take long for Tonks to notice.

“Wow… Didn’t take you long to move on, Remus.” She pointed out.

“Bitch, you moved on before your relationship was even over. Don’t even try.” Sirius cut in before Remus could, standing up as he spoke to face Tonks properly, instead of looking over his shoulder. He winced slightly as he stood and Remus was at his side immediately, placing a hand on his waist to steady him.

“Alright! That’s enough!” Remus cut in sternly before either of them could say anything else. “Look, Nym, go home. I’ll come over tomorrow and we can sort this out then.” 

“No, we need to talk now.” Tonks said sternly but Remus was not so easily swayed. He wasn't just going to let Nym stomp her feet and get what she wants. It had always been what she had done but he had put up with it because he loved her. Well, not anymore.

“No, tomorrow. I need time to think about this and clear my head and just… Process this. I will come over first thing in the morning.”

“Fine. Don’t bring your arm candy though.” Tonks spat, glaring at Sirius. Sirius glared right back, pointedly leaning into Remus’ side.

“Like I would grace your brothel with my presence.” Sirius fired back calmly with a scoff.

“Hey!” Tonks spat, taking a step towards them but Remus put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, tightening his grip on Sirius to hold him back as he felt the other lad move.

“Go, Tonks. Now.” Tonks looked offended, as if she had expected Remus to stand up for her but giving how they had ended, it wasn’t a huge shock.

“Fine. You better come over tomorrow.” She warned. And with that, she left.

\---

 

“Hi....” Remus greeted distractedly as he entered his and Peter’s flat, where all of the others were gathered. 

“Remus…” Sirius breathes as he stood up, setting the mug of tea hat he had been drinking on the coffee table and quickly making his way over to Remus. He placed both hands on Remus’ upper arms, looming him in the eyes. “That was not a happy hi. What’s happening?”

“Well, she really is pregnant. I asked her to do a few more tests and they were all positive.” He sighed. He hadn’t slept at all that night and had arrived on Tonks’ doorstep just before 7am, massively sleep deprived, only to find her in the same condition and on her fourth cup of coffee. It was now almost 10:30am and he hadn’t long left her.

“Well, how do you fit into all of this?” James questioned with a frown from where he was sat beside Lily, an arm around her shoulders.

It was still early enough that the others were all dressed in their pyjamas and lounging around watching television, clearly waiting for Remus. Sirius must have filled them all in on what was happening but Remus wasn’t annoyed. It just saved him the trouble of doing it.

“Well, Nym says that she and Fleur want me to be involved but if I’m not comfortable with it, I don’t have to be involved.” He explained. “Basically, it’s totally up to me.”

“She’s so great, I miss her.” Peter tutted, although shrank back when three pairs of eyes turned to glare at him. Remus seemed to hardly be listening to anything that the others said as he stared ahead. Sirius gently led him to sit down on the sofa and then went to the kitchen to make remus a cup of tea. 

“Well, what does she mean by ‘involved’?” Sirius questioned with a frown as he sat beside Remus, passing him a mug of tea, glad that they had previously made a pot of it so that he wouldn’t have to wait for the kettle to boil.

“I mean, presumably, the biggest part of your job is done.” James pointed out with a scoff and a slight nod. Remus absentmindedly nodded as Sirius gently rubbed his back, nudging his hand gently so that Remus numbly took a sip of the tea.

“Anyway.. They want me to go down to this sonogram thing with them tomorrow.” Remus sighed, shaking his head slightly. He couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in just 24 hours. He was going to be a father now whether he liked it or not.

“So what are you gonna do?” Lily questioned with a frown, curled up into James’ side, a cup of tea warming up her hands.

“I have no idea.” Remus sighed slowly. “No matter what I do, though, I’m still gonna be a father.” Sirius frowned and leaned into his side, still gently rubbing his arm in a comforting manner. 

“Whatever happens, you know that we’ll all be here for you, alright?” James spoke, reaching over and patting Remus’ knee. “ Whether you want to be involved or you don’t. We’re with you every step of the way.”

\---

“When did life get so complicated?” Remus sighed, looking up at the sky, watching a plane flying overhead.

“Got me.” Sirius muttered, bringing a mug to his lips and taking a sip of his tea as he followed Remus’ gaze and watched the plane. His eyes then drifted over to Remus and he watched him for a moment, taking in how gorgeous he looked in the moonlight and the glow from the orange fairy lights that had been put up at Christmas and then never taken down. He then set his mug down and laid down beside Remus.

“Didn’t you just think that you were gonna meet someone, fall in love, and that’d be it?” Remus questioned sadly. The two of them were sat of the roof of their flat building, drinking cups of tea from a large flask that James had brought them up before he had gone to bed about twenty minutes beforehand. The five of them had originally been out there together but the others had left not long ago. Now it was just the two of them.

“Sirius?” Remus questioned when the other lad didn’t answer him. Sirius snapped out of his daydream and flushed, realising that he had been staring at Remus. The two of them were now laid side by side on top of one of the picnic benches up there.

“Yes, yes.” Sirius said in a rush, looking away and up at the sky as he felt Remus move his head to look at him. Remus merely sighed again and shifted so that he was on his side, his head resting on Sirius’ shoulder.

“I never thought I’d be here.” Remus mumbled with a frown. He had truly thought that Tonks was the one - it had been a shock enough when she had cheated on him but now that she was pregnant with his baby. The whole thing was a mess.

“Me either.” Sirius breathed, although he meant it in a completely different way to Remus.

“I suppose things could be worse, right? I still have Pete.. And James and Lily. And now I have you as well.” Remus hummed, gently nudging Sirius and flashing him a gentle smile. Sirius couldn’t help grinning softly back, reaching up and gently tracing Remus’ jawline, his touch barely there.

“Sirius… About what you were saying yesterday…” Remus breathed, shifting slightly and slowly moving closer.

“Yes?” Sirius internally cursed himself for sounding so eager and breathless. But none of that mattered when the moment was interrupted.

“Come on, you two!” James’ voice called out, causing both of them to jump and quickly move apart. Thankfully, it appeared James didn’t see and if he did, he didn’t comment on it. “It’s freezing out here and you both need your sleep!”

\---

“Didn’t I tell you not to bring your stupid arm candy?” Tonks scoffed as soon as Remus and Sirius entered the hospital room. She was already wearing a hospital gown and laid down on an uncomfortable half chair, half bed, Fleur by her side, holding her hand with her feet in some strange clamps that would make things easier for the doctor to see everything and make both Remus and Sirius uncomfortable.

“Technically, you told me not to bring him to yours yesterday, which I didn’t.” Remus pointed out calmly as he approached them, making sure to move a certain way so that he didn’t see the parts of Tonks that weren’t covered by a blanket.

“Calm down, tricheur. I’m here for Remus, not you.” Sirius added, rolling his eyes.

“We can get you kicked out of here, branleurs..” Fleur warned, being the only one that understood what Sirius had said. Sirius made a big show of looking Fleur up and down with a look of distaste on his face. Remus had never seen him look such a way but was mildly impressed by it. 

“And Remus could get you kicked out as well, toi petite chienne. He is the father.” Sirius responded, without missing a beat. "Tu n'es que l'autre femme."

“Alright, enough. Sirius is here to support me. If you don’t like it then I can leave as well.” Remus said sternly, before Fleur could retaliate. He didn’t know what Sirius had just said but judging by Fleur’s furious reaction, it hadn’t been very friendly 

“No. No… You can stay. Both of you.” Tonks huffed reluctantly. 

“Thank you.” Remus murmured gently and genuinely to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as the doctor entered the room.

“Hello, how are we today? Any nausea?” The friendly looking woman questioned.

“A little.”

“Yes.”

“A little, yeah.”

“Well, I was just wondering about the mother-to-be but, uh… Thanks for sharing.” She said hesitantly before placing a hand on Tonks’ shoulder and gently nudging her. “Lie back, get comfortable.” She did as she was told and Fleur tightened her hold on her girlfriend's hand.

“You know what? I, uh… I don’t know if I can do this.” Remus mumbled, having been watching the couple. He had no feelings for Tonks anymore but the whole situation was just messed up. “I’ll call you later, alright? Sirius, can we…” He began but trailed off as he heard a loud noise coming from the machine that was by Tonks.

He looked over at Sirius, tears already beginning to form in his eyes. He watched Sirius take Tonks’ other hand and then reach out a hand to Remus, which the taller lad quickly took as he moved back over to them as the four of them huddled together, looking at the screen.

“Oh my God.” Remus choked out tearfully.

“Look at that.” Sirius said breathlessly with a slightly watery chuckle.

“I know.” Tonks sobbed softly. They all stood there, all holding each other as they watched the wavy image on the screen, listening to the strong heartbeat together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> "Tricheur" - "Cheater"  
> "Branleurs." - "Wankers."  
> "Toi petite chienne." - "You little bitch."  
> "Tu n'es que l'autre femme." - "You are only the other woman."
> 
> I don't speak French but I used google translate. If any of these are wrong, let me know! And if you spot any mistakes in general, let me know but don't be an arse about it because I will cry.  
> Aaaaas usual, this has not been checked or edited because I'm lazy and wrote this within a few hours. Leave kudos, comment and blah blah blah, your compliments fuel my ego.  
> Follow me on tumblr too, sometimes I post sneak peeks and stuff! It's nifflersfancy
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nifflersfancy


	5. Chapter 5 - Consider It Done, You Wanton Sex Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter moves out, Remus is sad, Lily and Sirius realise that they're both losers.

"I can't believe you're moving out, Pete." James said with an amused smile and an arm wrapped around Lily's shoulders. They were all helping out in Remus and Peter's flat, helping Peter pack his stuff. He had only announced to them about an hour ago that he was moving and had apparently already found a new flat. thankfully, it was literally across the street. His flat would be visible from James and Lily's front room.   
  
"Well, you know... with Remus about to have a kid... I want him to be able to have as much room as possible." Peter explained as he got sheets, blankets and towels from their airing cupboard, folding them neatly in a box.    
  
"The baby will only be with me for half the week. I'll have him for Friday, Saturday and Sunday and then Fleur and Tonks will have him for the rest of the week." Remus explained for what seemed like the billionth time. "Besides, if anyone should be moving, it should be me. I'm the one that's changing things."    
  
"No, this was your flat to begin with. I'll be fine. This is what's best for everyone." Peter said, sending Remus a gentle smile. But Sirius wasn't having any of it.   
  
"Cut the shit, Pete. You hate kids and we all know it." He scoffed, although there was no bite behind his words and he was smirking fondly at the shorter man.   
  
"Alright, fine. Look, I love you, Remus. Really, I do. But I cannot handle that." He sighed, which only caused Remus to chuckle more.   
  
"I understand, mate. Don't worry about it." He comforted, placing a hand on his shoulder. Peter grinned sheepishly back and patted Remus' hand before they all resumed their packing.

 

"When do you get the keys to your new place?" James questioned, writing "KITCHEN SHIT" on a box in sharpie. It was a small box and mainly contained a bunch of novelty mugs and fridge magnets.   
  
"Well, the landlord's just repainting everything and he said that he should be done by Friday, maybe a bit sooner." Peter explained with a shrug. "You guys better not shut me out when I move out." Peter warned,   
  
"Why would we shut you out, Petey?" Lily asked with a frown, able to see that this was actually a concern for Peter.   
  
"Well, James won't get cut out, he's the glue that holds us all together. It won't be Lily, she and James are together. It won't be Sirius, he went to school with you two and lives with you and it won't be Remus because he lives across the hall. I'm left right out." Peter huffed with a laugh, although they could all see that it was forced.   
  
"Okay, that is ridiculous. If anyone's going to be shut out, it's James. Everyone knows that Lily and I are soulmates. We've just got to wait for James to die under suspicious circumstances, leaving all of his money to Lily and then Lily and I will run off into the sunset leaving the both of you behind. If anything, James is the problem." It was ridiculous but had the desired effect of making Peter laugh.   
  
"You won't be cut out, Pete." Remus comforted, knowing that whilst it was great to make him laugh, it was only a temporary fix and he would need the reassurance that he was important to them. "We all need each other. It wouldn't be the same without one of us. Apart from James." Remus teased, grinning at James, who had been pouting.

 

"Right, if we're done hating on James..." James began, voice daring anyone to make another dig at him. There was no real bite behind it though. "Why don't we take a break? I can whip us up some lunch." He offered.

 

"You're such a mother hen." Sirius scoffed, although he stood up from where he had been lounging on the sofa. He had been at the bar until 4am the night before and was exhausted but had insisted on helping. He had packed half of a box and then given up and laid down on the sofa, occasionally taking part in conversation.

 

"So Sirius doesn't want any food, does anyone else?" James questioned, laughing as Sirius threw a cushion at him.   
  
"Stop it, you two!" Lily yelled sternly before a pillow war could break out.   
  
"Yes, mother." Sirius scoffed, although he did as he was told. A smile came to his lips as Remus stood and reached a hand out to him. Sirius took it and allowed himself to be pulled up, giving Remus' hand a squeeze to say thank you.

 

The five of them then headed over to James, Lily and Sirius’ flat for some lunch and a short break.

 

\---

 

“I can’t believe he’s really gone.” Remus sighed, not turning around from he was sat on the sofa. It was this ugly worn out yellow sofa with turquoise pillows on it that he and Peter had gotten when they had first moved in together. They had both been short of money and someone a few streets away had advertised it as free so they had gotten it. They had another sofa now and an armchair but they hadn’t had it in them to throw the old one away. “It just… I feel guilty, you know? I should’ve been the one to go.” He didn’t need to turn around to know that Sirius was there. 

 

The other lad took a seat next to him, sitting much closer than was usual for two friends. “Don’t be like that. He wouldn’t have moved if he didn’t want to. But hey, you can do what you want now! You could get a dog or turn Pete’s room into whatever you want until the baby’s here. Maybe a guest room… Or a game room.” Sirius suggested, hoping to cheer him up. 

 

It didn’t work.

 

“Hey, come on, let’s not dwell on it. Peter will be over later. We’re all going out for drinks, remember?” Sirius attempted to try and cheer him up again. “Come on, let’s put a film on.” He prompted, pulling his phone from his pocket and connecting it to the television, getting Netflix up. “Why don’t we watch Bridget Jones?” Sirius suggested, knowing that it was Remus’ favourite film. He frowned when Remus only shrugged.

 

Not willing to admit defeat yet, Sirius put them film on and cuddled up into Remus’ side, draping a blanket over them. Remus usually would have cuddled Sirius back, wrapping an arm around him and getting more comfortable, he stayed completely still. Tense. Lost in thought.

 

“That’s going to be me soon, isn’t it?” Remus sighed, a while later. He still hadn’t relaxed but had been watching the film. Sirius frowned and looked up at him, silently questioning what he meant.

 

“That. I’m going to be old single and surrounded by smug married couples. In a job that’s boring, my life falling apart. Except I’ll have a kid that I hardly get to see.” He sighed. Sirius wasn’t entirely sure where this was coming from. He guessed that Remus was just feeling lonely and sorry for himself now that Peter was gone. Sirius sat up properly, wanting to give this conversation his full attention.

 

“Remus, you know that that isn’t the case at all.” Sirius began but Remus soon cut him off.

 

“It is though! James and Lily are going to get engaged soon, guaranteed! And you know that soon Pete’s gonna find a girl and settle down. He can do a lot more now that he isn’t here. And then you’ll find someone so it will just be me…”

 

“Remus-” Sirius began but was cut off again by Remus standing up abruptly, walking towards his bedroom before Sirius could do anything.

 

“Look, I think I’m gonna go and just… I don’t know… Lie down or… Or get some marking and planning done. I… Feel free to finish watching the film. Tell the others that I won’t be going for drinks tonight.” The bedroom door was shut and locked before Sirius could say anymore. Sirius stood up with a deep frown on his face but a box on the floor caught his eye.

 

Still frowning, Sirius approached it, wondering what Peter had left behind. But he didn’t even bother to check it when the first thing he pulled out was a bundle of blue string. His eyes lit up and he placed it on the counter and pulled out his phone, beginning to text Lily.

  
  


**Lils! I need your help. Urgent! Are you still stopping at asda on your way home?**

 

_ In asda now, why? What have you and James done now? _

 

**Nothing! I’m not even with James! Can you grab some stuff for me whilst you’re there? It’s to cheer Remus up.**

 

_ Depends on what it is… I don’t think I want to know… _

 

**Get your head out of the damn gutter, Evans. Look, all I need are leeks, veal stock, potatoes, garlic and marmalade.**

 

_ Are you trying to kill Remus? What the fuck are you even trying to make? _

 

_ Omg _

 

_ I just realised _

 

_ I don’t know what’s sadder - the fact that you’re making that for Remus or the fact that I can guess what you’re making _

 

_ Consider it done, you wanton sex goddess. _

 

**I hate you**

 

**Thanks, Lils**

 

_ Don’t mention it _

 

\---

 

Almost three hours later, Sirius knocked on Remus’ door. “Remus? Can you come out here?”

 

“You’re still here?!”

 

Sirius couldn’t help chuckling at Remus answer, although he was surprised that Remus hadn’t heard him crashing around in the kitchen. As he suspected, Remus’ curiosity got the better of him and he soon left his room, still frowning.

 

“Sirius, I’m sorry but I’m really not in the mood. Just go out without me.” Remus said, sounding genuinely apologetic and guilty but Sirius merely grinned at him.

 

“That’s alright, the others left about twenty minutes ago. But I have been busy.” Sirius announced dramatically, taking Remus’ hand and pulling him out of his bedroom entirely and into the kitchen, ignoring his protests.

 

“Really, I was in the middle of-” He was saying but froze as he noticed the meal that had been laid out on the table. “Christ, is that blue soup?” He breathed, causing Sirius’ grin to widen. He was practically bouncing on the spot.

 

“Yep. Blue soup to start, omelette for a main and then marmalade for dessert.”

 

“Sirius, this is... “

 

“Delicious? I know, Now come on, eat.” Sirius encouraged, pulling Remus’ chair out for him and then pushing him in as he sat. Remus laughed but did as he was told and found that the soup actually wasn’t bad.

 

“Sirius?” Sirius hummed as he ate his blue soup to show that he was listening. “Why did you do all of this?”

 

“Well, you know me. I’m a terrible disaster with a posh voice and a bad character.” Sirius quoted, winking at Remus before he went back to his food but Remus wasn’t having any of it and he stood, moving to kneel beside Sirius. “I need you, Remus. You’re the only one that can save me.” He continued to quote, now turning his attention to Remus, putting his spoon down. “I… Remus…”

 

Remus cut him off yet again. Under any other circumstances, Sirius would have protested and made a whole show and dance of it, telling Remus to stop. It really was rude. But how could he possibly do anything when Remus’ lips were finally pressed against his?

 

He kissed back eagerly but couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed, turning in his chair to thread his fingers through Remus’ hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone that hasn’t seen Bridget Jones and doesn’t get those references, I’m sorry. Well, sorry for you. You should go and watch it. Like right now. Watch it and you won’t regret it!   
> But yay, they finally kissed!  
> I very nearly just gave up on this and just did like one more chapter and left it at that but my wonderful wonderful friend convinced me otherwise so here is another chapter. I have a few more things planned for this fic but if people aren’t interested in it and aren’t reading and commenting and stuff then I may not continue it.  
> So if you are enjoying it and want to see more, please comment because it’s super discouraging when you post a new chapter or fic and no one interacts/cares!  
> This has not been checked as usual so please, if you see any mistakes, please nicely let me know about them! Requests are still open on my tumblr!


	6. Chapter 6 - Just Returning Something To Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus don't want to get out of bed, James is sick of their shit and Sirius gets something back that he had accidentally left in Paris.

The feeling of a warm body pressed up against his shifting was the first thing that Remus noticed as he woke. His brows furrowed slightly, not yet opening his eyes as he felt the weight shifting against his chest.   
  
"Rem.." A croaky voice murmured against his neck. Remus hummed in response to show that he was awake. Well, awake-ish. "Someone's at the door."    
  
"You're dressed." Was all Remus mumbled in response, although tightened his previously limp grip over Sirius' waist.   
  
"Your flat. Your door. Probably for you." Sirius responded. Remus knew that he had a point but he was far too comfortable.   
  
"They'll go away in a sec. Just sh." Remus grunted, burying his face further into the crook of Sirius' neck.   
  
"Stop arguing over who's opening the bloody door and just get up!" James' voice boomed through the door. 

 

They both groaned but reluctantly got up. Remus slipped on a pair of black tracks and chucked Sirius a jumper to wear as well as his boxers. It was such a shame to do so as Sirius really did have a wonderful body, now with several more tattoos than he had had when he first arrived.   
  
He had been living with James and Lily for almost seven months now and he and Remus had celebrated their four month anniversary the day before. It made Remus feel a bit silly but it was a big deal to Sirius and made the other man happy so Remus agreed.   
  
"We're coming!" Sirius groaned, pulling his hair up into a messy bun, hoping that it would disguise his sex hair.   
  
Remus left the room first and merely shook his head with a grin as Sirius slapped his arse in passing.

 

"Nice hickeys, mate." James smirked upon seeing the door open. Remus rolled his eyes and leaned tiredly against the door.   
  
"Good morning, James. I'm fine, thank you for asking." Remus responded sarcastically, hearing the kettle start up beside him as well as the clinking of mugs and spoons as Sirius prepared them both a cup of tea.   
  
"Just returning something to Sirius. Apparently he forgot it when he left Paris." James said vaguely. Now that Remus looked at him properly, James appeared to have just woken up, his hair as messy as ever and only wearing pyjamas.   
  
He felt a presence beside him and glanced over, seeing Sirius stood there with a frown. "What do you mean?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly, something which Remus had quickly realised that he did when he was curious or confused.   
  
James stepped to the side and another man took his place. Remus hardly got to look at him before Sirius threw himself at the other lad, hugging him tightly and speaking rapidly in French. It wasn't often that Sirius spoke in French anymore so Remus was unable to suppress his shiver, ignoring James as he laughed softly at Remus' reaction.   
  
They spoke back and further for a few minutes, eventually pulling out of the hug, although Sirius kept the other man within arms reach, keeping his hands on his shoulders as he looked at him.   
  
Now that Remus had the chance, he observed the newcomer and realised that he must have been a relative of Sirius'. Most likely a brother. He remembered that Sirius had a brother - although he was a very touchy subject for Sirius so Remus knew very little about him.   
  
Remus also noticed that he was in a similar state to how Sirius had been when he first arrived. He wore a casual but clearly expensive suit, which was torn at one of the sleeves. There was dried blood around his nose and his lip was split. It wouldn't have looked too bad if there wasn't a large amount of dried blood on his previously white shirt. Clearly he had stopped bleeding, although it looked like it hadn't been long.   
  
"This... Ah, this must be James, yes?" It was now clear that Sirius' English was a lot better than his brothers.    
  
"Yes, yes." Sirius spoke, although his accent was stronger now. Whether it was from being around someone else with an accent or just because he had just been speaking French, Remus didn't know. But if it was Regulus' influence then Remus would be willing to let both of them move in with him. He just managed to hide his shiver this time. "Yes, this is James. James was my best friend in Hogwarts. And this is Remus, my boyfriend. Remus, James, this is my brother, Regulus. He went to a school called Beauxbatons in France. My parents didn't want him to turn out like me so they sent him to a boarding school. When they moved me out of Hogwarts, I went to Beauxbatons as well." Sirius explained.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Regulus." James spoke, sending him a warm smile that Remus knew could calm anybody on their worst day.   
  
"Yes. Yes, likewise. It is a pleasure to meet you also." Regulus nodded, reaching out a hand to James. the other lad appeared confused by the formalities but shook his hand firmly. It was clear that despite being brothers and being raised by the same people, they had very different upbringings. Although it was most likely that they had the same upbringings but Sirius just didn't listen and rebelled.    
  
"Nice to meet you, Regulus." Remus said, doing the same as James by shaking his hand and giving him a warm smile that would let the younger lad know that he was safe with them.

 

“You as well.” Regulus nodded, releasing Remus’ hand and then stepping back into the safety of his brother’s side.

 

\---

 

It didn’t take long for Regulus to get settled, seeing as he didn’t have many belongings with him. He would be staying with James and Lily for the time being until he and Sirius could get their own flat. It would be a struggle, money-wise but they couldn’t live off of the others forever.

 

Whilst Regulus now had Sirius’ old room, Sirius was going to be staying with Remus. He basically lived there anyway and slept there almost every night so it was no different to usual but it just felt like a step ahead. It was exciting but scary.

 

After Regulus had showered, changed clothes and had something to eat, he seemed a lot more relaxed. Both couples, as well as Regulus and Peter all ate dinner together, a simple pasta dish that James had made, they had settled down to watch a film.

 

They had put on Love Actually, a classic that everyone knew and loved. They had even put French subtitles on it so that Regulus could keep up easily. By the time the film finished,  Regulus had fallen asleep beside Sirius, Peter had gone home and Lily had already retired to bed.

 

“Reg? Reggie, come on. Va te coucher, petit frère.” Sirius murmured softly, smiling warmly as he saw Regulus;’ eyes open, blinking and furrowing his brows in sleepy confusion before he relaxed, clearly remembering where he was. “Je viendrai ici le matin pour le petit déjeuner. Du repos.”

 

He knew that Regulus’ English would be terrible in his sleepy state so it was easiest to speak French to him. Twenty minutes later, Regulus was tucked up in bed, as was everyone else. Feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, relieved beyond words to have his brother back with him, Sirius got into bed beside Remus with a smile on his face.

 

“Look at you, you can’t stop smiling.” Remus mumbled, wrapping his long arms around Sirius’ waist and pulling him closer. Sirius could tell that he was exhausted and on the verge of falling asleep. He smile fondly and lovingly stroked Remus’ hair back. 

  
  


“I’m happy, mon amour. So, so happy.” He saw Remus grin sleepily at the nickname that he often gifted Remus with and it made him chuckle softly. “Sweet dreams.” He whispered a few seconds later but it was pointless. Remus was already asleep and Sirius followed mere minutes after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> “Va te coucher, petit frère.” - “Go to bed, little brother.”  
> “Je viendrai ici le matin pour le petit déjeuner. Du repos.” - "I will come here in the morning for breakfast. Rest."  
> “Mon amour.” - “My love.”
> 
> Again, I do not speak French so if any of these translations are wrong or sound wooden or anything, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> This has not been edited because I am a useless sack of shit. Sue me. (I'm kidding, pls be nice. although I wasn't kidding about it not being edited. It hasn't even been double-checked. Maybe I am just super lazy)
> 
> I got so many lovely comments and messages about this the last time so I have decided to continue this! Thank you to everyone, you're all worth your weight in gold! My ego is satisfied but that doesn't mean don't continue to comment lovely stuff bcos I need it!
> 
> I have not been in a loving relationship in many moons and don't know what is done in healthy and loving relationship but I TRIED TO DO FLUFF, OKAY?!


End file.
